All About Bank
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Kuroko pergi ke bank untuk mengambil tabungannya dengan mengajak Kise. Dari sanalah rasa ingin tahu Kise tentang bank terbuka lebar dan terjadilah obrolan di antara keduanya. Sebenarnya apa itu bank dan apa fungsinya? Simak saja di fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge!


**All About Bank by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

Hola! Maaf kalo Yukira baru nongol sekarang, abisnya sekolah Yukira makin sibuk dan otak Yukira sering error ide gegaranya *nangis ala Kise*.

Oke, ini dia fanfic pertama Yukira di tahun 2016!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Kurokocchi, kau mau kemana-ssuuuu?" sapa Kise sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Aku mau ke bank, mau mengambil tabunganku untuk membeli sepatu baru." Jawab Kuroko. "Mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

"Berapa nomor antrianmu, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise begitu Kuroko selesai mengambil nomor antreannya.

"680 dengan jumlah antrean sebanyak 30 orang." Jawab Kuroko sambil melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Buset! Banyak amat." Kise syok.

"Biasa aja kali. Karena Sabtu Minggu libur, jadinya tiap Senin bank selalu ramai."

* * *

"Gahh, lama banget, kapan selesainya-ssu?" keluh Kise.

"Masih ada 26 orang lagi yang belum dapat giliran." Jawab Kuroko. Kise makin manyun mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari makhluk kuning ini.

"Sebenarnya bank itu apa sih?"

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya bank itu apa sih?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bank adalah badan usaha yang menghimpun dana dari masyarakat dan menyalurkannya dalam rangka mensejahterakan taraf hidup masyarakat." Jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu, apa fungsinya? Kan nggak mungkin mereka asal salur aja. Bisa demo orang banyak gara-gara uangnya nggak tau kemana."

"Banyak sih, tapi bank punya 3 fungsi utama. Pertama, penghimpun dana masyarakat. Kenapa begitu? Karena bank dipercaya masyarakat sebagai tempat menyimpan uang yang aman. Kedua, penyalur dana ke masyarakat. Biasanya bank menyalurkan dana dalam bentuk kredit atau pembiayaan, dan terakhir, bank berfungsi sebagai pelayan masyarakat."

"Sebagai pelayan masyarakat? Maksudnya?"

"Dalam rangka memenuhi kebutuhan masyarakat, bank juga menyediakan berbagai pelayanan, seperti jasa transfer uang, pemindahbukuan, penagihan surat-surat berharga dan lain-lain. Contoh kecilnya nih, Kise-kun beli barang di _online shop,_ biasanya pihak penjual meminta bayarannya lewat transfer kan? Di situlah bank menyediakan layanan transfer uang lewat _teller_ atau ATM."

"Hmmm." Kise manggut-manggut. "Aku sering dengar tuh soal bank sentral, bank umum atau sejenisnya. Itu sebenarnya apa sih?"

"Itu pembagian bank, Kise-kun." Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan sabar. "Biasanya bank dibagi berdasarkan jenis kegiatannya, badan hukum, dan kepemilikan. Tapi aku jelaskan berdasarkan jenis kegiatan dan kepemilikannya saja."

"Eh? Apa bedanya-ssu? Perasaan semua bank sama aja deh."

"Jelas beda." Sahut Kuroko. "Kalau dilihat dari kegiatannya, bank dibagi menjadi bank sentral, bank umum, dan bank perkreditan rakyat. Bank sentral adalah bank yang hanya menangani perputaran uang di suatu negara. Jadi, fungsi bank sentral adalah membuat uang dan menjaga kestabilan mata uang. Selain itu, bank sentral juga bertanggung jawab untuk membuat kebijakan yang berpengaruh terhadap perputaran ekonomi negara dan membina bank-bank bawahannya. Ibaratnya, bank sentral itu _mother of the banks._ Lalu, bank umum adalah bank yang bertugas melaksanakan kegiatan usaha dalam bidang keuangan. Dalam hal ini, bank umum dapat dibagi menjadi bank konvensional dan bank syariah."

"Apa bedanya bank konvensional dan bank syariah?"

"Kalau bank konvensional melakukan kegiatan usaha berdasarkan hukum dan undang-undang yang berlaku, sedangkan bank syariah melakukan kegiatan usaha berdasarkan hukum Islam. Jadi, bank syariah tidak memberikan bunga dan tidak meminjamkan uang untuk kegiatan yang dilarang oleh agama Islam."

"Terus, bank perkreditan rakyat itu apa?"

"Bank perkreditan rakyat adalah bank yang hanya menerima simpanan dari masyarakat dalam bentuk deposito berjangka, tabungan, atau sejenisnya dan memberi pinjaman kepada masyarakat."

Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Nah, sekarang kita beralih ke pembagian bank berdasarkan kepemilikan. Pertama, bank pemerintah. Bank ini modalnya dimiliki oleh pemerintah, kedua bank swasta yang modalnya dimiliki oleh pihak swasta, bank campuran yang dikelola oleh pemerintah dan pihak swasta secara bersama, dan bank daerah yang dikelola oleh pemerintah daerah."

"Ahhh! Seru juga ya, bicarain bank." Kata Kise senang. "Umm... kira-kira apa manfaat dari bank ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Namun, suara dari sang _teller_ memecah konsentrasi Kuroko.

" _Nomor 680 atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya."_

"Kurokocchi, giliranmu tuh." Celetuk Kise.

"Baiklah." Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja _teller._ "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

* * *

" _Nee_ Kurokocchi, jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Kata Kise begitu mereka keluar dari bank.

"Oke oke." Jawab Kuroko. "Manfaat bank itu banyak, khususnya untuk para siswa seperti kita. Misalnya, tabungan bank bisa dipakai sebagai sarana untuk hidup hemat, transfer uang yang sangat bermanfaat bagi para pelajar yang jauh dari orang tua, dan asuransi yang berguna untuk dana cadangan apabila terjadi apa-apa."

"Wuaaah! Ternyata bank itu banyak gunanya ya." Kise terkagum-kagum.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kuroko. "Mulai sekarang, kita pergi ke bank bersama-sama, ya."

"Oke-ssu!" Kise tersenyum lepas. "Mulai besok, aku akan buka tabungan, ah! Lumayan buat bekal di masa depan."

~ End ~

 **Yess, akhirnya fanfic yang dipersembahkan Yukira buat challenge pertama Yukira rampung-ssu! Awalnya, Yukira nulis fanfic ini gara-gara tugas meringkas yang diberikan guru ekonomi rangkap wali kelas Yukira tentang bank. Ya udah, daripada capek-capek meringkas panjang-panjang, mendingan Yukira ringkas lewat fanfic aja (tapi ringkasan di catatan tetap dibikin buat dikumpul).**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
